Alexantor I Grephoron
Alexantor Jacob William I of Grephoron or Alexantor I of Grephoron or just simply Alexantor was the first Emperor of the First Empire. Early life Alexander (his birth name) was born in Novisia as the genetically engineered son of the scientist, Jerrold Varnham and teacher, Angelina Bazzioli. His early childhood would be normal and average. Alexander would go to school, he would get great grades for his age. He was a popular kid in class and often favored by the teachers for his manners and kindness. He would also find an interest strategy games, especially ones of those about great wars. Alexander would often play with his friends in the school yard and roleplay as the hero who would save the world from an evil empire. Everything would be great for young Alexander until one day. His father was out in a pub and decided to take Alexander with him so that he can drive him home. Alexander's father would keep ordering more and more beers even against the advice of his son until nearly two hours of drinking, Alexander would witness the death of his father due to Alcohol poisoning. Seeing his body collapse and refuse to move would scar Alexander and would be the beginning of his depression and soon, loss of sympathy. Around the same, he had to move schools due to his mother not being able to work there because she was scared that someone was following them. Alexander would find himself at a new school but this time, he would get bullied for being a foreigner and his grades started to decline. Entry into Politics After his depression really kicked in, the young and fragile Alexander would see himself become a wreck, often getting in unbounded rage and smashing anything he could touch, his physical health declined as well, from being a young fit boy into a fat and unhealthy disgrace. One night, Alexander thought and thought for long, what would he do with himself? For a whole minute, he stared into the darkness. Not thinking, just staring. For a second, he looked down. He saw his hands, his weak and feeble hands. he stared, he didn't feel anything. he felt nothing until he felt rage, a rage unlike any other he's felt, a rage for not just himself, but one for life and everything. He knew what he was going to do with life, he knew what he was going to do to not only himself, not only the people around him, not even Novisia but he knew what he would do to the galaxy. He knew what he was going to do. It had to begin with a new name, no longer would he be called Alexander Varnham but from now on, all shall refer to him as Alexantor Grephoron. Next was to do what he needed to do, he would make his way to the capital district, Valitor. There he would give rousing speeches and tell the people there what they wanted to hear. Alexantor would eventually lead his own political party and due to his speech skills and manipulating the populous, the party would rise in popularity until it eventually became a big player in the geo-political stage. After a while, the party would go no where so Alexantor decided, with his popularity, he would join the current ruling party. He would slowly rise through the ranks until eventually becoming Vice-president. Even though his power was unquestionable, Alexantor was paranoid that something would happen that could ruin his entire scheme. He would call upon a secret assassin to kill the current president so he could secure his control. Category:People Category:Galactic emperors